Time of Our Lives
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Its the Last day of school and Larry, Phoenix, and Miles are eager to start their vacation as they discuss it with their parents


It was a hot June day, the school children were staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher realizing that only one student was actually paying attention to her just sat down in her chair.

Miles Edgeworth who was eagerly waiting for summer homework was looking at his friends. Phoenix was looking at the window and Larry was stretching back. Both looked eager for the last bell to ring despite it being an hour away.

"Alright class," the teacher said. "Now I know you got your yearbooks this morning but I guess you can have more time to let people sign them. I'll be right back with your report cards." The class nodded reaching into their rather empty backpacks and pulled out their yearbooks. Phoenix went to his best friends.

"School's almost out!" he said quiet loudly. Larry nodded.

"No more school. No more classes. No more bullies," Larry said equally as excited. "No it's just summer. The pool! The playground! And best of we can spend it together. Oh I love the end of the year."

"Probably the best part of the year!" Phoenix said. "That and the holidays."

"I can't wait for summer homework!" Miles said causing his friends to stare at him. "Well let's hear you agree at the end of summer." Phoenix and Larry rolled their eyes.

"Ah well I'm going to get the year book signed," Phoenix said. The teacher came back and called out names for people to receive their report cards.

"Bet you got straight A's," Larry whispered to Edgeworth who couldn't help but nod.

"Larry Butz," the teacher said. Larry went up and received his report card. By the end of the day probably everyone in the school we're cheering and awaiting the last bell.

*BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG GGGGG*

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The kids ran out their homerooms. Phoenix tugged his friends' shirts trying to get them out of the way of the middle school kids. The three tried their best not to get trampled.

Outside awaited one of their parents to take them to that kids house for the day. When they got outside all they heard was car honking.

"MOM!" Phoenix said running to his mother who picked him up.

"Hello Phoenix!" Mrs. Wright said. "Hi boys!"

"Ma'am!" Miles replied bowing.

"Hello Phoenix's mom," Larry said. Mrs. Wright smiled.

"Well you boys are in for a treat!" she said. "We're going out to eat and celebrate summer vacation!" The boys cheered. They ran to the car as the crossing guard was about to let the first wave out.

Once in the car Phoenix insisted on honking the arm. His mother let him until she had to drive the car. He sat back with his friends.

"Hey I just had a random idea!" Larry said. Phoenix and Miles groaned. Even though they were best friends, Larry's ideas were out there. "Why doesn't the whole school get together and sing about summer time?"

"Yeah right!" Miles said.

"In a million years!" Phoenix said. Larry slouched back.

"Yeah I guess," he said smiling. Mrs. Wright smiled as she tuned out of the parking lot. Eventually she got to the restaurant. The boys got out of the car. Inside the restaurant was quite the surprise.

"DAD!" Miles said shocked. Gregory Edgeworth was sitting on the waiting area. Larry's mother was next to him. So was a teenager Miles seen around before.

"Hi mom," Larry said. Larry's mother hugged her son. Gregory patted his son's head.

"I thought you had something at the office?" Miles said smiling at his father. Gregory winked at his son.

"Well if I told the truth it would ruin the surprise," Gregory said. "Oh you boys know Taylor." Taylor waved.

"Hey!" he said. The boys nodded. The waitress came and led them to the table.

"So how was the last day of school?" Mrs. Butz asked. Larry smiled.

"We barely did anything today," he said. "It was like one huge recess!" Phoenix nodded drinking his soda.

"Well that sounds like any school day should end!" Mrs. Wright said. "But I guess you just wanted to skip it and go straight into vacation?" Phoenix and Larry nodded eagerly. Miles shrugged.

"It was fun though," Miles said. "And we may have not gotten our yearbooks without it."

"Well yeah but they could have mailed it along with the report cards," Phoenix said looking up.

"But you couldn't have gotten your friends to sign it then," Taylor pointed out. Phoenix shrugged.

"By the way," Larry said. "Both me and Nick here got the best sport award." Miles rolled his eyes knowing that it only meant they got blamed the most.

"Well there's always fifth grade," Taylor said. Phoenix nodded.

"And of course you two deserved it," Mrs. Wright said. "Some people are just mean. But Larry and Miles stuck up for my son like true friends." Larry nodded nervously.

"I can't stand seeing people look so sad," Miles said. Phoenix laughed.

"Well now you boys can spend a whole summer together," Gregory said. "What do you want to do first?"

"Baseball," Mrs. Wright said. "I already got tickets. And your fathers taking the night off Phoenix." Phoenix nodded eagerly.

"Baseball?" Larry said. "Hey maybe we can catch a fly ball!"

"Like I can!" Miles said.

"Hey you can do anything little man," Taylor said. "One time I thought I wouldn't kick the soccer ball into the net during PE and I did. Well out of self defense but I still did."

"Sports and I don't get along," Miles said pouting.

"Well that said we can still enjoy the game right son?" Gregory asked. Miles nodded.

"Yeah I do love the cotton candy there," Phoenix said.

"You like cotton candy anywhere," Miles said. Phoenix nodded.

"But it's cheaper there than at the fair that comes once a year," Phoenix said. Mrs. Wright nodded.

"I can't wait," Larry said. "Seeing those fireworks. Hey did you know Superhero night is around in July!"

"Oh I call Iron Man!" Phoenix said.

"He's nothing like you!" Miles said.

"Oh and your like Batman," Phoenix said eating his fries.

"No but he's cool with the Bat Mobile," Larry said. "I think Edgey's the only one who can pull it off. I pick Spiderman." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Hey!"

"Well we can always pretend," Taylor said breaking the little disagreement between the boys.

"Well we got a whole summer of fun away," Miles said. Phoenix nodded.

"Yep and a lifetime!" Phoenix said standing up after Miles.

"For infinity and beyond!" Larry said standing up. The boys laughed at his lame and bad timed reference as they sat down and ate their meal.

**AN: Another story about Phoenix, Miles, and Edgeworth as kids. It really captures them at Summer Vacation which it is now. To be honest this is a little based on my life. Yeah after the last day of school everyone honked their car horns.**

**Taylor-** **Tateyuki Shigaraki**


End file.
